


The poetry gala (Regina love Emma) ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Regina decides to please Snow, agreed to organize a poetry competition / gala followed by a ball for the people of Storybrooke, when they discover that the sheriff has a talent for hiding poetry, Henry with the help of Ruby and Snow forces Emma to enter the contest so that she takes the opportunity to confess her love to Regina thanks to this event, and invite her to the ball after that
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	The poetry gala (Regina love Emma) ♥ ️

Season 2

But without Greg, Tamara and Neverland  
Cora survives with her heart trying to become a good mother  
Regina and Snow try to establish a friendship

For Valentine's Day, Regina decides to please Snow and sets up a meeting between them at town hall to discuss an idea for Snow.

Regina eventually agreed to organize a poetry competition / gala followed by a ball for the people of Storybrooke.

When they discover that the sheriff has a talent for hiding poetry, Henry with the help of Ruby and Snow forces Emma to enter the contest so that she takes the opportunity to confess her love to Regina thanks to this event, and invite her to the ball after that.

It's up to you to do whatever you want with this idea, just respect this

1.Happy ending Swanqueen,  
2.A love poem by Emma for Regina,  
3.Romance seeing that it is a story of Valentine's Day


End file.
